City of Time
by Sleepery
Summary: The Doctor sent his grandson to earth with realistic clones of his parents in order to keep him safe from the time war; Richard Grayson has been kidnapped from his time and has not aged a year while a clone has taken his place. Dick(richard) is part Time Lord and part Animorph. Read and find out how this story will unfold!
1. A Twist of Fates

**City of Time**

"Who are you?" that was the first thing I said when I opened my eyes. All I could see was white walls, and a woman a tall, slender, evil eyed woman she said nothing and everything with those eyes. She said nothing with her voice only with her eyes. Those horrible Black eyes they never stopped piercing through me they haunted me even in my dreams her monstrous eyes. She smiled but said nothing that was the worst thing about her she was silent never would she say why. Why was I in this white room taken from my family tied to this chair she only smiled the way a killer does when you yell for mercy. She had no heart and I, I had already lost my mind I couldn't move or speak all I knew was that I wanted to go home, but I was left alone to these thoughts until treatment came.

FIRE! It was like fire they tested me they tortured me with their so called "treatment". I had been taken from my family and I remember it we were training, a practice session gone wrong, everything seemed so real it hurt they were all going to die; I was scared I was named leader and suddenly nothing. Everything went white and I woke up here I don't know how long I have been here and I don't know if I want to be told. All I know is I must help them I must get back to my family before I die and am forced to regenerate. My grandfather sent me to this time he knew I would be in danger there he sent me with suspended animation, images, of my parents. When I was adopted by my father I used their equipment to find my planet, but sadly it was destroyed none of my species escaped I could have gone to my, birth, fathers planet but it was a dead one. The humans refused to help us being the stubborn gorillas that they are, but I can't help but love them even if they are like cockroaches hard to kill off. There is only one hope for me now, and that hope is my grandfather I hear stories of him, the famed doctor and his companions traveling in time and space, saving the world.

_Somewhere in Gotham city_

A man and a box appeared in the bat cave "Hello there I'm the doctor!" "Nice cave you got here oh! But straight to business", the d0ctor smiled, "call all the heroes here will you this is important! He grinned, "Someone might die today or we could save them"! "Why would I do as YOU ask?" said the man in the shadows. "Come on Batman or should I say Bruce Wayne it's about someone you know", the man smirked, "and his name is Richard". A few moments later the heroes had arrived "why do we have to all be here", growled Wallace West. The Doctor turned "ah! Kid Flash it's a pleasure to meet you" "How do you know who I am?" Growled Wally, cutting him off. "Oh! I listen in on my grandsons thoughts sometimes or I did before he was captured by aliens", the man smiled, "you probably wish to know who that is though his human name is Richard John Grayson or as you know him Nightwing". "What? I know nothing of you!" roared Nightwing. The doctor only smiled Oh that's because you are not him you sir are a clone made from the 'Flesh' as we call it you look, feel, and sound real but you are fake!", the Doctor skillfully pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Nightwing who burst into the flesh and splattered, "I will find you".

Everyone stared open mouthed "what did you do with my brother!" yelled out Robin clearly upset. "Oh don't worry that was just a clone very cleverly made if it lasted this long", he explained to them that the day when they were in the simulator aliens got through and had kidnapped him leaving behind a clone, and of course being a clone had almost no emotions. "so it wasn't ever him?", Wally slumped down on the ground everyone knew why he had though Dick had betrayed him just to find out his 13 year old best friend had never been there. "What happened to him then?" asked Batman, "were is my son and what did you mean by him being your grandson who are you!" the mysterious man merely smiled and putting away his sonic screwdriver turned to them and said only one thing, "Why I'm the Doctor"

_Elsewhere_

I saw the file they knew I wanted out so they showed me, they showed me something horrible I had been here for years but I hadn't aged. A time lord it had been so long my memories had been erased after a few days of being on that planet. I had been adopted I found out I was alone well until I heard of The Doctor a wonderful man traveling space, so wonderful it seemed like a dream I thought it was a dream but the lady she told me I was a time lord. She told me so many impossible things that seemed strange but familiar, oh my head it burns with wanting, I wish to remember but I don't know how to. I can only pray that a chance comes along, a way for me to find out about time lords so I may find out why I can't remember. Burning in my lungs and my brain, it courses throughout my body every bone and finger I don't know why but there is something I need, something old but so new. I look past everything they have set before me every obstacle and wonder why it has to be me, why must I be the one to be forced to do this. I try but cannot speak I try but cannot move I am slowly losing myself everyday my mind is fading from my grasp they, they are taking over me. _A few days later_ all I can do is think use my mind for only this I have no control they make me do horrible things I see people scream and cry, and all I can do is cry. These people were prisoners and I have to destroy them again and again it is just a simulator, but it's still a fight to the death the pain is real. They tell me I am not human and this I know they forced me to remember but I am still human there is one thing they can't do, and that is change me back to what I am. My watch is hidden I gave it to Wally as a present one year for his birthday. He thought it was a joke, because he had turned 16 that year. The same year I was taken away, I miss him, he was no is my best friend and big brother. He has always been there for me; just the thought of all of them makes me smile. They are my family and I love them and all of their human aspects. I wish they were here I miss them so much I feel as though my heart is going to burst. It hurts more and more every day I am separated from them, I feel as though I'm going to cry.


	2. The Woman, The Doctor, and Silence

_In Gotham_

"The Doctor?" asked Wally, "doctor who?" the doctor smiled and said "well, that's the million dollar question! I am simply the doctor". Opening the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S he said "if a few of you will come with me then we can get started". Several of the heroes looked at each other wondering who they should all send, they didn't trust him but he may be the only one who could lead them to Dick. "Ok fine, how about I choose", he pointed to Wally, "Ok how about you, Batman, Robin, and the small child glaring at me from behind", he turned around and smiled at Damien Wayne. Damien's eyes widened in surprise, how did this strange man, The Doctor, know he was there he quickly started to glare at him. "No", declared batman in his deep voice glazed with anger, "He will stay here I will not allow him to come he has little training". Damien stomped forward "Father I must protest if the one I called brother was a fake, I demand to accompany you on this quest to retrieve the original!" at that he walked into the T.A.R.D.I.S believing to have won the argument. "Sir, don't worry my ship is its own time and dimension in space nothing can get in its perfectly safe" "Fine", growled Batman, "but if anything and I mean anything happens you will be responsible!". "I agree now if you will all step inside please" the doctor motioned to the inside of the T.A.R.D.I.S and then stepped inside "We will be on our way!" as soon as they got inside they were surprised at how big it was on the inside than on the outside "It's so much bigger on the inside!" cried Wally surprised at the impossible, "how is this even possible?". "Ah, my dear Wallace this ship is the T.A.R.D.I.S, it stand for Time and Relevant Dimension in Space", the Doctor looking pleased with himself proceeded to turn knobs and pull levers. "Here we GO!" shouted out the Doctor as they started to move, "Hold ON!" as soon as they had stopped Wally and Robin (Tim) both said at the same time "What just happened?" "All in good time boys, right now we have more pressing matters to attend" turning he quickly flounced out of the T.A.R.D.I.S everyone hurrying to catch up with him. "Wait!" he turned around "everyone you must change the clothes your wearing, keep with the times!" "And what time would that be?" asked Wallace. The doctor smiled and pointed at a screen that flashed 3098 A.D. much to the amazement of everyone, batman however didn't even blink. "A time traveling device that not only travels in time but throughout space, you wish us to change as to not to upset the time space continuum", stated Batman rather blandly. "That, and you all look ridiculous", the Doctor tried to stifle a chuckle.

_A few Minutes later…._

As everyone got out of the T.A.R.D.I.S they were amazed at what they saw, all except the Doctor of course, a billion light blinked, dozens of levers were being used by men and women in military uniforms and carrying military arms. "Why hello doctor", said a voice in the shadows, "I've been expecting you" "ah Madame Kovarian", the Doctor said with a smile, "we meet again". She frowned "Take them to the holding cells" she turned and walked away being trailed by several of her men leading them all to the holding cells at gun point. "AH! What are those things?" yelled Wally "what things?" asked Robin. Wally turned around "those—"; he suddenly looked confused, "what?" "You asked what something was, don't you remember?" asked a very confused Tim. "The Silence", stated the Doctor, "once you look away you can't remember what they look like, but you remember any command given to you while you see them. As soon as you look away you obey the command given to you." "What is the Silence?" questioned Batman. "The Silence is not a species of alien but a religious order to ensure silence falls when the question is asked" stated the doctor emotionlessly. "Yes and you're supposed to be dead!" the woman turned as she opened a door, "Doctor, throw them in!" she closed the door. "Do have a seat", she smiled, "it may be the last you take" she laughed, she walked around the room slowly like a predator stalking its prey. "Now then Doctor why don't you tell me", she smiled, "why are you here?" she demanded slamming her hands down on the table, her face twisting into a look of hatred. The Doctor leaned forward "I'll tell you


	3. Childish Minds and the Doctor's Wife

_Meanwhile….. _

I looked around and sighed if only I could find a way out; I heard the guards' talking my family was here for me. I wished with all my heart I could do something, and then a thought came to me. I had changed myself into a human, and hid my time lord heritage, but I'm still part Animorph. Of course, that was it I still had my powers as the last of the Animorphs! I wish I had thought of this before, I closed my eyes and concentrated I ran to the farthest reach of my mind. I saw it, in my mind something so new… yet familiar; I reached for it my heart began to sing I felt as light as a feather. "Hey!" yelled one of the guards, "what's he up to?" I smiled to myself before opening both my eyes and my mind. Wonder, oh what wondrous things fill my head, I see now the women who stole me has stolen before. She wished my grandfather dead, well we can't have that, I have to stop her from harming him, but no time lord nor Animorph has killed. I frowned, I will not poison my people's memory with such an act, and I will have to find another way. "I shall not harm you", I opened my eyes and gently smiled at their shock, "my eyes glow with wisdom and peace, lower your guns". They did as I so ordered. "What are you", murmured one of them so low that I barely heard. "I am no one but a peaceful being", I used my powers as an Animorph to twist my mind around the room and set myself free from my chains, "now sleep and let your memories fade". I left the room I had erased their memories of everyone and everything and knew I could erase the woman's too. I smiled to myself as I strode down the hall, erasing everyone's memories and making them sleep, this would be easier than I thought. As I walked past I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, a strange shadow moved I walked towards it my curiosity peeked. "Hello?" I called out, "is anyone there?" I moved closer and closer to the shadow till I came upon a woman with blonde hair. She didn't say anything I didn't expect her to I reached into her mind and found she was a very kind person, with a very unkind past. She strutted out into the hallway and approached a door, I quietly followed she smiled and winked at me before opening the door, "Hello sweetie", she smiled.


	4. A Watch and an Escape

"Grandpa!" called running to him and hugging him, "Dad!" I ran to Batman and hugged him, I wasn't supposed to call him that in public but I hadn't seen him for years. I cried and cried, I know I'm a super hero but, I love him he's my father, "oh, how quaint" Madame Kovarian said with a hint of disgust, "but I don't think so" she pressed a button on a remote and I screamed it felt like lightning was zapping my every limb, every single cell was on fire. I passed out when I woke up I was on a bed in my small, white room with Wally. "Wally" I called softly sitting down beside him and looking at him with his head in his hands, "I missed you" I said with tears in my eyes at the sight of my best friend. "I'm sorry" he said quietly, "I'm so sorry!" he hugged my close to him and cried "I was older than you I should have protected you, I'm so sorry". I hugged him and said it wasn't his fault I didn't even know what happened, that I had just woken up here. I looked around for a way out but it looked like we were pretty much trapped in. "Hey Wally", I prayed he would say yes, "do you have that old watch I gave you?" he looked up with curiosity strewn across his face, "Yeah? Why?" he asked with a skeptical look. "I just need it that's all" I didn't want him to think I could get us out because; it looked like there was no way we would just have to wait. "Ok, uh here" he said handing it over to me I picked it up and put it in my pocket smiling to myself.

_Else where_

"Father why did we comply with those idiotic fools?" questioned Damien with a scowl on his face, "and why must we cooperate with this foolish man?" the Doctor simply laughed "Ah, wonderful question" he answered with a smile "you do as I say because you'll die if you don't!" He smiled seeing his wife River Song pick the lock to the door and walk out, they knew it was way too easy but, why let chance escape they might see something that would prove useful to them later on. "Robin I need you to knock out the camera for us will you?" he asked Tim who complied, his father scanning the hallway for guards seeing a few he promptly knocked them out. He was so close to his song that if he wasn't able to get him back he would kill that Madame cadaver or whatever her name was. As they maneuvered down the hall they ran into the Silence "blast!" cried the doctor, he attacked the two of them until he was forced to turn around by his wife who simply pulled out a small object that flashed and made the silence 'Silently' disappear. "Memory wipe" she said "to wipe those memories you want gone, I already have wiped the memory of all the crew members except for the silence and Madam Kovarian" she walked past the doctor while his mouth opened in astonishment. "Come along sweetie!" she sang with a twitter, "lots to do, so little time" she laughed with a smile walking away. As they carefully went room to room looking for Robin they erased anything they could files, memories, and anything else having anything to do with the doctor. His death file they left alone, however knowing they needed that to stay or they would think him still alive. If they all thought he was dead he would be able to live on in peace and at that thought he smiled a very mischievous smile.


End file.
